The Newcomer
by Cleopatra224
Summary: During a walk to the Wizard Tower ,Jenna Heap sees a strange girl ,she looks familiar and is snooping around . Who is she! Teritus Fume kidnaped Jenna or was it the Coven witches ,the whole crew has to find her .Syrah has awoken from her long slumber and Septimus is ecstatic. Love is in the air but everyone's in love except Merrin or is he
1. The Newcomer

Chapter 1 The New Comer

It was terribly warm at the castle but Jenna didn't mind she threw on her coat and ran up to the immense doors of the wizard tower .On reaching there she saw a girl ,she looked very familliar and Jenna felt like she knew her all her life!

Septimus had been too busy worrying about Spit Fyre to notice Jenna peering through some bushes at a girl near the Old Way, he glanced at the wizard tower ,Marcia would be very upset if she knew where Septimus was going now but he was now a Senior Apprentice .Septimus glanced at his sleeves the long shimmering purple ribbons ,aah they made him feel so happy .

Meanwhile Jenna was snooping around the castle following the strange girl ,Jenna was sure she knew her from somewhere ,she just couldn't place it. The girl ran through long corridors, up some steps and down a corridor again .Jenna couldn't help feeling that the girl knew her way around the castle a little better than her, Jenna stopped to catch her breath. The girl was incredibly nimble and was very tall ,she looked about Jenna's age and had tanned skin ,big violet eyes and jet black shoulder length curls,there was also a purposeful air about her . Just then the girl turned around ,she stared at Jenna with wide eyes. Just as Jenna was about to intoduce herself ,the girl took off, Jenna hurried along but the girl was fast ,too fast ,Jenna had never seen anything like it .She sprinted along the halls running after the girl. Jenna realised that the girl really didn't know her way around that much for she was heading for a dead end.

On reaching the dead end the girl stopped, she turned around and stared at her ,Jenna took the orpoutunity to introduce herself .She started,"Hello I am princess Jenna ,nice to meet you" ,said Jenna in her princessy voice .The girl began to speak, Jenna couldn't help feeling excited . The girl started "My name is Kendra Underthrow ,nice to meet you" .Jenna stared ,taking in the girl's appearance ,she was truly beautiful with her big violet eyes and-"Thats it!" she cried ,"You're royalty aren't you ,you have eyes like mine." The girl looked confused ,Jenna steered away from the topic and asked where she was from .Kendra sighed ,"Im from ..." , she faltered "Im from the North well I'm a Northern Trader well my parents said that but i don't think so ,I beleive I was adopted . I came here to find my father his name is , well i can't really tell you but rumors from the north says he lives in the castle".Jenna flashed a warm smile and Kendra smiled too, Jenna couldn't help asking why Kendra didn't have the sing song accent all Northern Traders had." Well ", Kendra blushed " I ran away from my home two years ago and well ,I got used to the castle life .I've never been in here before ,only two days ago I heard about my father living here so I thought I'd sneak around and check it out" Kendra blurted.

Jenna was curious "what was his name" she asked." His name is Marcellus, Marcellus Pye " Kendra said a hint of regret in her voice. Jenna gasped .it couldn't be Marcellus. She had to get Septimus right away!


	2. Father and Daughter Reunite

Septimus threw the large barrel of oatmeal slush and saussages in front of Spit Fyre .Spit Fyre sniffed the concoction then consumed the huge barrel of oatmeal and saussage slush. Septimus patted Spit Fyre's snout ,said goodbye and embarked on a short trip to Ma Custard's shop . Today was warm and Septimus was sweating in his green apprentice robes . His thoughts began to wander off to Syrah , Syrah Syara . Septimus sighed , she would wake up ,would she ,his hope was begining to falter . She had been asleep for months now and every day he would go to the Sick Bay and tell her all the events of the day .He began to think of Syrah's green wizard eyes and her brown chestnut hair ,she was asleeep and -Suddenly a familliar voice broke through Septimus's thoughts .

"Sep!" Jenna shouted .She stopped to catch her breath .Septimus saw Jenna , her face pale and beads of sweat trailing down her forehead and a girl who was releculantly trailing behind her ."Whats up Jen " Septimus asked concerned, "Who's this "."Kendra " Jenna said turning to the girl "Nice to meet you Kendra" he said . She smiled "Nice to meet you too " Kendra replied ,"The name's Kendra Underthrow ". Jenna waited till Septimus and Kendra were finished talking, then she said "Septimus ,Kendra's dad is Marcellus ,Marcellus Pye " ."What!" Septimus shouted,"you're kidding Jenna ,Marcellus dosen't have any kids . Kendra interrupted "I got pushed through the of time glass when I was a baby, a lady took me and well I grew up in the north and I suppose I'm a trader."

"We have to go see Marcellus now " Septimus interrupted . He grabbed Kendra's hand and sprinted towards Marcellus' house .They ran along the Old Way towards Marcellus' little house near the castle . Finally they reached his place, Kendra felt queasy she hadn't seen him before and rumors were that he was younger now, bad scenarios started to play out in her head when Septimus knocked on the door a few times ,after a few minutes Marcellus came to the door ,his eyes swept across his visitors and stopped when it met the gaze of kind violet eyes "Kendra?" he asked in his odd accent ."Father"Kendra cried , she then embraced Marcellus in a warm hug ."Where have you been all this time? " Marcellus asked swithcing to the castle accent he had been practicing." Dad Etheledra pushed me through the glasss when I was born " Kendra said tears in her eyes.

Septimus and Jenna stood silently watching Marcellus and Kendra embrace. Jenna began to feel tears prickling her eyes as she watched father and daughter embrace,she risked a glance at Septimus, his face looked careworn and he wore the same worried expresion he had when Syrah had fallen asleep. She then felt a pang of guilt ,she had been hanging out with Beetle and Nicko and had left Septimus to visit Syrah at the Sick Bay .Why had she been so blind ,Septimus wasn't himself anymore but watching him there, silently looking at Marcellus and Kendra embrace he looked like himself.


	3. The Darke Truth

Night was beginning to fall when Septimus decided to head back to the Wizard Tower. He and Jenna had spent most of their time at Marcellus' house ,helping their newfound friend, Kendra get used to the castle. Septimus was walking along the Old Way when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped not knowing what to do-just then he felt a hand on his shoulder ."Ahh " Septimus jumped. He swiftly turned around to see Kendra. Her violet eyes meeting his ,he began to see the resemblance between Kendra and Marcellus a bit more.

"Septimus " ,she began " Look this may sound weird but I know why Syrah's still asleep, she's in the _Spirit World_ ,I know it sounds crazy because she isn't dead ,Julius has been speaking to her in her sleep his spirit has not been _Settled as_ yet " Kendra said bluntly. "What ? " he said " How do you even know her" Septimus asked suspiciously. "Jenna told me ,look I feel your pain ,I lost my friend to a _Possession Wraith , _I saved him from the _Wraith _but I couldn't wake him up , I know how to wake him now but I can't find him " she replied eyes shinning. "The point is I can save her " she said finally. Septimus couldn't help but smile ,the thought of seeing Syrah not asleep was too good to be true. "How are you going to wake her " he asked. "I'm going to _Summon _Julius and hope he comes ,if he comes , which will most likely happen, I will do a _Revive _and an _Energy Boost _,this will help her feel a bit stronger after sleeping for some months , after the _Revive_ she has to choose where she wants to be ,if she chooses to stay in the _Spirit World _with Julius she will ,but if she chooses the real world she would remain awake and sleep like any of us. So what do you say Septimus" she asked violet eyes shinning in the night. " Okay" Septimus said. He felt like he could trust Kendra. After all that she did have experience with the _Possessed ._

_"_When do we start" Septimus said trying not too sound too enthusiastic. " Meet me at Snake Slipway at noon , thats if the Extra Ordinary Wizard allows you to come" She said. "Don't worry " said Septimus. " I i'll just won't tell Marcia where I'm going " he said with a laugh. " See you tomorrow " Kendra said , and with that she ran back to Marcellus' house. Septimus watched her run , with in human speed , he smiled to himself soon Syrah would be awake , he could spend much more time with her now.

But it there was one thing on Septimus' mind, will Syrah choose the real world or the _Spirit World_. Different scenarios began to play in his head _What if she chooses Julius ,Would Kendra's summon work on an unsettled spirit , What if the spirit had turned_ evil...Septimus stopped himself. He had fate in Kendra he would just have to wait for tomorrow and see what happens.


	4. Syrah Awakes

The next morning Septimus was ecstatic he couldn't wait till noon to meet Jenna and Kendra, they were going to free Syrah from the _Spirit World. _She would be awaken. He wandered how the castle would take having two apprentices,or how Syrah would take it. He happily walked towards the Pyramid Library, he wanted a good book on the _Possessed_ and the _Dispossessed._ While looking for this book he heard a loud clatter, it sounded like it came from Marcia's rooms. Quickly he trotted towards her rooms, " Oh ,you old coffee pot ,leave the toaster alone for heavens sake! " she screamed. Septimus watched in complete awe . Marcia looked bedraggled ,her hair looked like a wild bird's nest, and her robes were spilled with coffee. "Septimus" Marcia said " Deliver this to manuscriptorium , it's for Jillie Djinn " .

Septimus was walking to the Manuscriptorium when he saw Kendra and Jenna walking together. The pair looked well absorbed in their conversation and Septimus didn't want to disturb them so he continued towards the Mauscriptorium. He pushed open the large glass doors to the store and walked across to the Clerk desk. Septimus was startled to see Merrin Meredith behind the Clerk desk that Beetle had always kept neat and tidy. Merrin wasn't supposed to be there he thought ,he was supposed to be guarding the cellular doors. " Hello Merrin " Septimus said icily. Merrin didn't even take notice he was too busy eating a licorice snake ,Septimus walked up to one of the Scribes and told them to give the box to Jillie.

While walking back to the tower Septimus saw Jenna and Kendra talking but this time Beetle was there and they all looked absorbed in a very secretive conversation, Septimus guessed by the way they looked around and whispered to each other. He couldn't take it anymore he walked up to the whispering trio and tried his best to address them casually. "Hello everyone " he said. The trio of friends looked up, " Oh, hello Sep " Jenna said excitedly, " it's noon we are going to the Sick Bay to free Syrah , you coming " and with that Jenna ran along towards the sick bay. when they arrived Septimus felt his stomach do back flips and somersaults. " Where is she "Kendra asked breaking the silence. Everyone looked expectantly at Septimus as he led them to Syrah's room.

He pulled aside purple curtains to reveal a girl lying in a well made bed. Eyes closed she looked peaceful and serene. Septimus looked at Kendra, she nodded and began her _Summon_. Beetle and Jenna watched in awe as Kendra closed her eyes and began to chant in a very eerie and peaceful voice, when she finally opened her eyes she urged everyone to do a _See_. After everyone was finished doing their_ See_ they all gasped. A very faded ghost was hovering near Syrah's bed, he looked at the visitors with kind eyes. Septimus began to ask the ghost questions he asked the ghost why he hasn't been _Settled _and why has Syrah been sleeping so long. Kendra took this opportunity to do a quick _Revive _and _Energy Boost _while the Ghost conversed with Septimus and Beetle. She quickly said the words for a revive and energy boost , Syrah awoke with a start she smiled wearily at Kendra. " What do you choose she asked Syrah, the faded ghost turned around ," Go Syrah " the ghost said " I am now settled I will always be by your side now". Beetle got goosebumps hearing the ghosts deep and powerful voice as for Septimus, Jenna and Kendra they were all used to ghost and the way the ghost spoke gave no effect on them at all. Septimus had so dreaded this momment he anxiously waited for Syrah to choose , when she finally did he felt like he could scream he felt tears of joy and relief prickle his eyes . Syrah had chosen to live .

The group of friends enveloped Syrah in a warm hug. As for Septimus he would not let go and neither did Syrah


	5. Jenna's Cousin

Merrin was walking to Ma Custard 's shop when he noticed a pile of blankets in the meadow breathing steadily. He was getting used to the castle even though weird stuff was happening with Septimus Heap ,the boy who stoled his name. He was curious and very hungry, he timidly walked up to the steadily breathing pile off blankets. He then felt an edge of _Darkenesse_ all around him," _what if that was DomDaniels' bones" Merrin thought. _It was too late to back down now. Quickly he pulled aside the blankets.

" Ahh" Kendra screamed. Some idiot had just woken her up from her peaceful dream and thrashed all her blankets. The idiot was fashioned in scribe robes had dark hair that covered his eyes and had the most idiotic look on his face Kendra had ever seen. " Who are you?" she sneered.

Merrin was too shocked to answer. Beneath all those blankets was a girl ! , why did she feel so Darke? he thought. None of that had made sense ,the girl asked him the question again. Hmm ,she sounded very familiar, too familiar. Just then Merrin was brought back to planet earth by a painful whack on his nose. The girl had just whacked him on the nose he thought angrily. He then went on to insult the girl telling her that she was indignant and haughty. Kendra stood their in awe as Merrin just stood there ranting about how haughty she was.

Merrin suddenly noticed that the girl was just standing there staring at him with disgust. He then realized who he was talking to, the girl was royalty. She wore a pink tunic edged with gold and a hair band that looked suspiciously like the circlet Jenna wore on her head, she also had the violet eyes to match but not the hair ,her hair was a jet black bundle of shoulder length curls.

Kendra was as about to whack the idiot boy on his nose again, when he asked " Who are you?" She then replied with the same question he asked. The idiot boy introduced ahimself as Daniel Hunter. She doubted that was his real name, he seemed to be thinking about it for a while. Quickly Kendra attempted to read his mind, she mumbled the spell and was not shocked to see that Daniel's mind was a complete mess. She then found what she was looking for. His name was Merrin Meredith.

Merrin was beginning to think that the girl was crazy, she was just standing there with her eyes closed when she called him Merrin. H_ow did she know his name, _he thought. " Are you some kind of mind reader , your majesty" Merrin said trying to sound professional and polite.

Kendra was about to answer his question when she had just realized he called her Majesty. " What " she said " I'm not a Majesty " she said confused. Merrin was as confused as Kendra. " You're not a princess " he asked sheepishly." No I'm not a princess" she replied. I am royalty but I'm not the princess, well I'm the princess' cousin. Merrin just shook his head and apoligized and went down to Ma Custard's shop wondering why the princess' cousin felt so _Darke._

Kendra gathered her things and went to the sick bay to visit Syrah.


	6. The Moat

Merrin woke up startled,terrified and,afraid. He had had a terrifying dream that left him tossing and turning. Every time he thought about it he felt a shiver up his spine. It was about Kendra, he had many dreams of her, usually they did not make any sense, but this dream made sense and it was a terrifying sense. Merrin had a reputation of being that good for noting boy who caused THE DARKE SIEGE and had his thumb cut of by Marcellus Pye. He hated his past and usually imagined what it would be like to go back in time and change all the bad the bad things he had done but he knew that was not possible. His thoughts then shifted back to his dream.

Dream: Kendra was walking, then she turned and smiled at him, they kept up a conversation for some time, she suddenly screams, a thing had grabbed her, she was dangling over the moat, Merrin desperately fought the thing but it wouldn't let her go. " Kendra Pye, why have you not come talk to your mother child she's waiting for you and your friends" the thing said in its sickening voice. Kendra looked at the thing in shock "What are you talking about" she says. Everything went dark, the last thing Merrin remembered was jumping into the freezing moat after her and waking up to a worried

End of Dream

Merrin are you alright she said fussing over the sweating boy. " you look like you ran a marathon Merrin" she crowed. " I'm alright mum " Merrin assured. The exhausted 16 year old stood up and looked out the window it was still dark. He told his mum goodbye, got dressed and ran for the moat. As he got there he saw no one, then he saw a telltale ripple in the air. He kicked the air hard. " Ouch ! " Kendra cried." Why'd you do that" she said. Merrin couldn't help but smile. " you need to get out of here" he said. " a thing is gonna throw you into the moat" he warned. Kendra smiled " look Merrin ,I hardly know you, you have some pretty good rep but I don't think you're a fortune teller " she smirked.

Merrin sometimes forgot she was royalty, she was so down to earth and friendly but like her cousin Jenna, she was Very stubborn. " I'm serious Kendra get away for there" Merrin called. Splash! Kendra fell into the moat. Without thinking Merrin dived in after her. The water was cold and salty in the late night. Merrin was almost swallowed in the dark water's, he took a breath and dove in to the salty sea. Under water Merrin forced his eyes open. He saw Kendra's cloak he grabbed it and began swimming to the top. He held Kendra in his arms she looked pale and sick. He lifted her up princess style and walked back to .

Merrin knocked on the door, came to door and almost screamed from shock. Her Merrin was soaked and he had an unconcious girl in his arms. She ushered Merlin inside and got him some dry clothes then she started a fire and warmed the girl up.

Merrin was too shaken to speak but he knew he owed his mother an explanation but that could wait. He moved closer to Kendra, she was shivering wildly . " she got hypothermia " explained as she placed a warm cloth on Kendra' s forehead. " need to keep her warm Merrin". " I will "Merrin replied. After Kendra's clothes had dried Merrin carried her to his favorite chair near the fire and cuddled her.

Kendra awoke flustered erred then she relaxed Merri. Was holding her she thought. She felt indescribly cold although she was firmly wrapped in Merrims arms. She glanced at him . He lay sleeping peacefully, but Kendra couldn 't help but notice that he had tear stains on his cheeks. She smiled to herself and went back to a dreamless sleep


End file.
